


Favourite Game

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is above detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Game

**Title:** Favourite Game  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)[**snarry_ldws**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws) 's week #4 challenge.  
 **Genre/Cliche:** Detention Fic  
 **Phrase prompt:** “That can't be true.”  
 **Summary:** No one is above detention.  
 **Rating/Warnings:** PG/ No warnings.  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Notes:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) for their invaluable assistance, and congratulations to the winner of the week: [](http://literaryspell.insanejournal.com/profile)[**literaryspell**](http://literaryspell.insanejournal.com/).

~

“When I first heard about this from the portraits I thought, ‘that can’t be true.’ Imagine my disappointment when I discovered that, in fact, the rumours are correct.”

Harry cringed.

“It’s shocking behaviour.”

Harry flushed, embarrassed.

“For that reason, you’re serving detention this evening.”

Harry’s head snapped up. “What? But you can’t!”

“I believe I can.”

Harry quailed under the pitiless stare. “But...”

“If you wish to be treated as an adult, then you should act like one.”

“It was just a bit of fun!” Harry bit his lip. “We didn’t mean--”

“Perhaps you should have thought of that before engaging in such activities in what could have been full view of the students.”

Harry sighed. “But we didn’t hurt anyone--”

Elegant fingers drummed their disapproval against the desk making Harry nervous. “It is very easy to be seen here, Mr. Potter. It takes just one student to complain for the wrath of the Board of Governors to descend on the school, saviour or no.”

“But _detention_? There must be something else we can do instead.” Harry stared at his own hands, disconsolate. He didn’t look up as the tall figure stood up and walked around the desk.

“You won’t be serving it alone.”

Harry glanced up as the door opened and Severus entered.

“Ah, Severus.” Minerva raised an eyebrow. “As I was explaining to Harry, there are repercussions for your shocking behaviour earlier this week.”

Severus smirked. “It was just a bit of erotic loveplay, Headmistress.”

She flushed. “Making my chair in the Great Hall your place of _play_ cannot go unpunished. You and Harry, despite being professors, will have to serve detention.”

As she outlined the details, Harry hid a smile. ‘Detention’ would hardly be a punishment. After all, that was also one of their favourite roleplay games.

~


End file.
